Talk:Prologue: The New Kid (GPH)/@comment-29865703-20160224031856
i ran 'tunako' through more google translate, and i think it's better than the current one. Tubba decided it would be best to get some of the most popular child table give your company a good start, he tried on the platform, he saw a small blue Ninji sat next few whistles, and blue. yellow And besides, this is the worst nightmare of Tubba earlier that day and threatened to penetrate the pocket watch. All schools in the region to destroy nausea. But the winner of the school Tubba. Obviously, tuba; Strategic thinking, he decided that it will not affect the table or it will be crushed pepper tomorrow, he looked around the many tables he'd seen the spirit refers to metal surfaces that horrible Tubba the IQ of a normal year for him. knowing that he will get used to seeing faces and inanimate objects. It looks like a dwarf compared to the cloud drive Tubba not understand that people are walking on clouds. But then I thought about the fact that inanimate objects and surfaces. Tubba table third and final because the school is cheap, incredibly, you do not have enough money for more than three goals a hooded green faces, disgusting and frightening all at once Tubba from him. I looked at his face and completely reject Tubba regret his decision. I decided Tubba the table and keep his cards better, we have not seen any of these thugs jellyfish-like sandbags or stay angry Tubba back to the negotiating table. Now some people may be more numerous. Who is the idiot dressed as a clown and a pond, green, blue ... Clubba! Tubba have decided that this is the most perfect form. When I returned to the table Tubba According to him, the document is a monster, a provider of cloud sinister laugh, but soon shut Tubba and immediately stopped laughing. But he was surprised mouth Everyone at the table and staring Tubba recently, all the restaurants are quieter. He can not even hear the laughter of children upside down on the table, "cool". "Hello!" Tubba began, "My name is Tubba. You think I'm sitting here." Nothing happened. Almost every state has frozen. The food industry was stabbed concern and thighs. But then he heard Many voters, in fact. When they go to school all the time. "This is the new kid !!!!!!!". Tubba been the subject of constant attacks and brutal! He began to move to the cafeteria of the cover opposite. I usually wear a tomato! Shortly thereafter, I was Tubba despite very strong and flexible. He turned, smiled and cafes full of it. But then they stopped Tubba from sin to look at the ground, I saw the most horrible monsters. This is a school! Sour. "I'm sorry" strange family "Foodfight hate in my coffee?!?". "Uh, yes, but ...... Y ......" Tubba faltered for a moment, his voice sounds like you've heard someone on the board too scary "voice, but do not tell. that! " "I did not mean to do it, right?" Tubba Committee considered that her hair. "This is the youngest son inadvertently permanently paralyzed." Tubba pull open the gallery director. "Lord, you are in so much trouble ......" Is this true? Here is how to die? All this is what you can see what I do ......?